


Gluttony

by purgatoan



Series: Week Of Writing Challenge (7 Deadly Sins) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Hiding your realationship with Cas from your brothers isn’t easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

You loved days like this when you had nothing to do because you just finished a case or didn’t found a new one yet. It allowed you to spend some time with your brothers or Castiel. Hovewer, Sam and Dean had no idea that you were dating the angel for a few months then. They’d probably freak out because of their protectiveness so you both decided to keep it a secret. Of course it wasn’t easy, considering that you all lived together, but you had your ways.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t the first thing on your mind when you started kissing in the library. Lucky for you two, you managed to pull away from him and you both emerged into to the hall to avoid stumbling upon the boys.

Laughing, you grabbed Cas’s hand and dragged him into your room. Once you were inside, you pushed him on the bed and started taking off your hoodie. His gaze landed on your bra and slowly slid down, taking your whole silhouette in. The admiration in his eyes always made you feel like you were a goddess.

You slowly walked towards him and straddled his lap, pulling him into a rough kiss. You were never the one to gave up control but neither was Castiel. You two were always fighting to dominate the other but this time it was him who won. Without breaking the kiss, you let him push you on the pillows and he started teasing you with his grace. It was wandering over your body, touching it in all the places possible and making you shiver, while his tongue moved in sync with yours.

Then, Cas got up and took off all of his clothes, leaving on only his boxers. He immensely enjoyed teasing you and you would never admit it, but that was one of your favourite things, too. That being said, he took of your jeans and panties, while his grace pinned you down and didn’t let you move, even for an inch. Your breath quickened when he buried his face between your thighs, working you open with his tongue. God, you would never get used to this.

He was taking his time like he had a whole day. His every move pushed you further and further to the edge but, before you came, he stopped and looked up at you.

“Oh, come on, Cas! You son of..” you started angrily, your breath shaking, but you didn’t have a chance to finish as he moved up to silence you with a quick kiss.

“Don’t shout, sweetheart. Your brothers will hear and then I’m going to get my ass kicked for corrupting their little sister.” he whispered against your ear, making goosebumps appear on your skin.

“All this sneaking around will get us in trouble.” you said and he laughed, starting to leave a wet trail of kisses down your body.

“It’ll be worth it as long as I have you.” he admitted, smiling widely, and you couldn’t help but wonder how did you get so lucky.


End file.
